Earthquake!!!!
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: When an earthquake destroys Matt's apartment building, the Digidestined are scattered and burried in the rubble. How many will survive? And will the survivors be able to confess their true feelings for one another? TAITO, DAIKEN and one-sided KOUCHI. Char
1. Earthquake!

Earthquake!  
By Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - No, Digimon isn't mine.  
YAOI! Contains TAITO, DAIKEN and one-sided KOUCHI.  
CHARACTER DEATHS!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Yeah, okay, so in Japan they've got buildings that are meant to withstand all this stuff. It's a fanfic, let's not get picky).  
  
Davis opened his eyes to pitch blackness. Someone was shaking him.  
"Ow. Jun, get off, I don't want to get up, it must be about midnight" he mumbled.  
"Davis, it's me Ken! Come on, wake up, please! I'm scared!"  
"Ken?"  
Davis sat up and regretted it. Little jolts of pain shot though his body.  
"Ah!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Everything hurts," Davis said "What happened? Where are we?"  
"Don't you remember?"  
Davis frowned. They'd been celebrating Matt's eighteenth birthday party. About six of Matt's neighbours had already complained about the noise. Then there'd been a rumbling and then someone had shouted "Earthquake!" and then.....  
"Shit!" Davis gasped "Ken, where are we?"  
"We're trapped somewhere under Matt's apartment building," Ken said flatly.  
Davis swallowed, trying to get his thoughts in order.  
"Are you all right?"  
"My leg hurts," Ken said "And I think my head's bleeding."  
Davis lightly ran his fingers over Ken's forehead until Ken gave a slight hiss. Davis could feel the dampness.  
"I don't think it's that bad," he said "Your leg?"  
"I can't tell. Just sprained I think," Ken said "But I can't walk on it. I've tried."  
Davis carefully got to his feet.  
"How'd we get down here?" he asked "What happened? The last thing I remember was someone yelling earthquake and then it's kind of a blur."  
"I'm not sure," Ken said "I remember whoever it was yelling, then you grabbed my arm and then the floor sort of......gave way."  
"But Matt's apartment's up on the sixth floor," Davis said.  
"I know," Ken said "But that's what I remember. And the next thing I remember was opening my eyes here. You were next to me, still unconscious."  
"What about the others?" Davis asked.  
"I saw Joe grab Kari," Ken said "And I think I saw Mimi get out. But I'm not sure."  
Davis began to move.  
"Davis, don't go," Ken said "I can't move and I'm....I'm scared."  
"It's okay," Davis said soothingly "I'll be back in a moment. I just want to see where we are."  
He ran his hands carefully along the walls. They were solid concrete but there were cracks in them, making Davis wonder about the safety of their prison. In most places he couldn't touch the ceiling but in one place he could.  
"Okay," he said "I think that we're in the basement. The ceiling has slipped and there's slabs of concrete and stuff above us. But we should be safe enough until someone digs us out."  
"Oh," Ken said.  
Davis began to make his way back to Ken. He stopped when his foot bumped against something soft. Kneeling down, he touched it, trying to determine what it was.  
"AAAAAH!"  
* * * *  
Kari stood, staring at the wreckage of the apartment building. About a quarter of it was still standing, the rest of it was in ruins around her. She could see people clinging to the remainder of the building, screaming and crying. People around her were panicking, yelling and shouting. Other people were trying to dig people out of the rubble. Some, like her, were just watching.  
"Kari?"  
She looked at Joe. He'd disappeared but now he'd appeared again, clutching a drink of some kind.  
"Drink that," he ordered.  
Kari gulped it down obediently. It was hot sugary tea.  
"Joe, have you....?"  
"No," Joe interrupted her "I've seen other kids but none of the Digidestined."  
Kari gulped. She looked at the ruins again.  
"Joe, what can we do?" she asked.  
"I have to help with wounded people," Joe said "I know stuff about that and they'll need all the help they can get. You should go home."  
"No! I'm not leaving till we've found Tai!" Kari said.  
"I knew you'd say that," Joe said "Then volunteer to help. They can use any hands."  
Kari nodded.  
"You're sure you don't know what happened to the others?" she asked timidly.  
Joe nodded, his face etched with worry-lines.  
"Sorry Kari," he said.  
Kari went off and began to help people dig in the ruins. All the time, she watched for the others.  
'Please let my brother be okay....'  
* * * *  
"Tai? Tai?"  
It sounded like Koromon was calling to him again.  
"Yeah, I'm okay," Tai muttered.  
"Tai, wake up!"  
Tai opened his eyes and found himself staring straight up into Matt's. Matt was lying spread-eagled on top of him. He was using his elbows to support himself so he wasn't completely squashing Tai but his weight was still pressing on Tai.  
"Ow! Matt, move!"  
"I can't!" Matt said.  
Tai tried to shift himself. There was a funny weight on his legs....  
"Don't!" Matt whispered, his eyes panicked. Tai suddenly noticed a trickle of blood beside his hair-line.  
Then Tai remembered.  
"Oh shit! Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!"  
"Yeah. My sentiments exactly," Matt said. He shivered.  
"Where are we?" Tai asked.  
"Trapped under the rubble somewhere," Matt said "In a bathtub to be more precise. There's a beam or something that's protected us mostly but our legs are buried in rubble."  
Tai gulped.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I can't feel my legs," Matt said "And TK....what's happened to TK?"  
"I'm sure he's fine," Tai said quickly "Matt, it's gonna be okay. I swear."  
He realised that Matt was shivering and guessed that he was going into shock.  
"Matt, breathe," he ordered "Now, tell me what you remember."  
"Someone yelled earthquake," Matt said slowly "And everyone was trying to get out. I realised it was pointless and then cracks were appearing in the ceiling and walls and someone - I think it was Yolei - yelled 'Take cover!' And I was looking for TK but then something hit me on the head and I passed out. When I opened I eyes, I was on top of you in this bathtub. I tried to move but the rubble shifted and I didn't want to start an avalanche. I just tried to wake you up."  
Tai nodded. He was trawling though his own hazy memories of the event.  
"I remember you passing out," he said slowly "A lump of plaster from the ceiling hit you. I grabbed you before you could fall and tried to get you to somewhere were you wouldn't get trampled on. I wasn't thinking very clearly so I pulled you into the bathroom. And that's where my memories peter out. I don't know what happened after that."  
Matt shivered.  
"I hope air's getting though the rubble," he said "I don't fancy suffocating in the bathtub."  
"There's not enough room," Tai said. He squirmed a little, trying to get more space. The rubble about them shifted.  
"Tai, stop!" Matt said "It might collapse on us! Please try and stay still."  
Tai nodded. He lay there nervously.  
"Did you see what happened to the others?"  
"I saw Davis and Ken. I don't know what happened to them though. And I saw Izzy dodging some falling plaster. But nobody else."  
Tai sighed.  
"I don't think I saw anybody," he said "I remember getting jostled by everyone and grabbing you. I think I saw Mimi. But that's about all I remember."  
"I still can't feel my legs," Matt whispered.  
"I can't feel any of my body," Tai said, trying to make light of it.  
Matt was in no mood for jokes.  
"I should be able to feel them," he said "But I can't."  
"Well, can you feel everything else?" Tai asked.  
Matt shrugged.  
"I can feel all of my upper body," he said "But I can't feel my legs! Tai, what if I'm paralysed? What if....?"  
"Stop," Tai said firmly "Everything's going to be okay. They'll dig us out soon. We just have to hang on a little longer okay?"  
Matt took a deep gasping breath.  
"Yeah."  
Tai smiled. He wished he was as confident as he sounded. He was worried about the others and worried about himself too. They'd been up on the sixth floor and were now buried in a pile of rubble. The building must have completely collapsed. Six floors were a long way to fall.....  
Tai swallowed. He noticed Matt watching him and smiled again, hoping that his friend would be reassured. He was also hoping that they'd get out soon.  
* * * *  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
"Davis! Davis, what's wrong?"  
"Oh God!" Davis hissed "Oh God Ken, there's a body down here!"  
"A....a body? Are they....."  
"Dead? I think so," Davis said "They...they aren't breathing....."  
"CPR?"  
"I...I don't think I can," Davis stammered "I can't remember how.....and they.....it's a girl.....she...oh God...."  
"Davis, come here. Come back to me."  
Davis crawled over until he found Ken. Ken hugged him as he shivered.  
"Breathe Davis. Breathe okay? It's all right."  
"She's dead," Davis whispered "She could be anyone. She could be Sora. Or Mimi. Or Kari. Or Yolei. I can't see....."  
"Davis, I'm sure it isn't," Ken whispered "Just don't crack now all right? I need you. Don't leave me all alone down here...."  
Davis swallowed.  
"Don't worry Ken. I won't," he said "I'm the leader. Tai wouldn't crack. He'd think....."  
"They'll dig us out soon," Ken said "They'll be searching for survivors....all we have to do is wait."  
"Yeah," Davis agreed. He found himself hugging Ken tighter "At least I'm not alone."  
"No," Ken said. He stroked Davis's hair gently "At least we're together."  
The two of them huddled in a corner, trying not to think about the crumpled body lying over in the other corner of the basement, a body which could have easily been one of them.  
* * * *  
Sora's eyes flickered open. She was sprawled on her back looking at the stars.  
'That's funny' she thought muzzily 'I can't normally see the stars in bed.'  
Then she woke up properly, heard the cries and screams around her. She jerked up, wincing as pain shot though her. She remembered what had happened now. She'd been partying, the earthquake had begun, she'd run out and been going downstairs when everything had started to shake really badly and she'd fallen head-over-heels and then she'd banged her head and staggered into someone else's apartment and then....  
Sora tried to gauge where she was but she didn't recognise anything. She had somehow been flung a little way away where the rescuers hadn't yet reached. She carefully assessed herself, trying to see where she was hurt. Her legs were okay except for a few cuts. Her right arm felt completely fine but her left arm hurt badly. Her shoulder wouldn't let her move it much. Hugging her arm to her, she staggered up to her feet, looking around for anyone else. She could see things strewn across the rubble, things that were strangely out of place. Toys. Clothes. Furniture. A fridge....  
Sora gasped and rushed over. She could see somebody under the fridge.  
"Hello? Hello? Are you.....Izzy!"  
Izzy was lying crumpled under the fridge. His face was completely white, his mouth was slack. Sora reached out and felt for a pulse. She could feel it beating.  
"Izzy! Izzy, wake up!"  
Izzy's eyes flickered.  
"Hey Sora," he whispered.  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked "Oh...stupid question."  
"I'm okay," Izzy said faintly "It doesn't hurt much...."  
"Okay, I'm gonna try and lift this off you," Sora said.   
She should have known it was stupid. Even with two arms it would have been near impossible. With only one, it was impossible. Izzy gave a groan and she desisted.  
"God Izzy, I'm sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. You're just.....just trying to help. Ah!"  
Izzy ended his sentence with a small gasp of pain.  
"Izzy, I'm going to go and get help," Sora said.  
"No! No! Don't leave me!"  
Sora paused.  
"Izzy, you need help," she said.  
"Sora, please."  
Sora sighed. Sitting down, she felt under the fridge until she found Izzy's hand. She gripped it tightly.  
"The others?" Izzy asked.  
"I saw Yolei ducking under a table," Sora said "And Mimi was ahead of me. I think I saw Joe and Kari get out too."  
"Tai?"  
"I don't know. I think he was with Matt," Sora said.  
Izzy gave a small sigh. Sora blinked, confused. Then she shrugged.  
"The rescuers will be here soon," she said "We've just landed in a very quiet place somehow. I can see lights over there. They'll be here soon."  
"I know," Izzy said "Just....just don't leave me."  
Sora nodded.  
"I won't."  
* * * *  
"Here's somebody!"  
Kari looked over instantly. She didn't recognise the person who was being lifted from the rubble. Swallowing, she turned back to her own task.  
"Kari! Kari!"  
Kari nearly dropped the brick she was holding. Iori was running over.  
"Iori! Are you okay?"  
Iori nodded.  
"I think so," he said "Where are the others?"  
"Joe's helping with the medical side of things. I haven't seen anybody else," Kari said.  
Iori looked upset.  
"What happened to you?" Kari asked.  
"I got outside before the real earthquake began. I managed to avoid getting knocked over by anything and took shelter. I only just got back here," Iori said.  
Kari shrugged.  
"Will you help me?"  
Iori nodded. Then he paused.  
"What's that smell?"  
Kari frowned and sniffed too. She looked around.  
"I don't.....smoke," she said slowly "It's smoke."  
Iori pointed. Kari could see the glimmer of flames. It was still quite a distance away but even so.....  
"We need to hurry," she said "If that fire gets to the ruins...."  
She didn't finish her sentence. She wasn't sure if Iori understood anyway. He began to help her move the rubble.  
* * * *  
"Do you think we'll be down here much longer?" Davis asked.  
"We just have to wait," Ken said "I'm sure that it won't be long. They've got lots of things to do."  
Davis nodded before remembering that Ken couldn't see him.  
"Ken," he said "If no light can get here, where's the air coming from?"  
"The air came come though cracks and things that light can't get though," Ken said tiredly "Ah -!"  
"What?"  
"I tried to move my leg."  
"I think it's broken."  
"Thanks for the thought. What's that?"  
Davis paused. He'd heard something too.  
"Maybe they're getting though!"  
"No. It didn't sound like people."  
"Maybe it's rats."  
"Thanks Davis."  
The two boys continued to huddle in their corner, waiting.  
* * * *  
"Tai," Matt said "Can you smell something?"  
Tai sniffed uncertainly.  
"Yes," he said thoughtfully "It's like.....smoke."  
"Smoke," Matt whispered "Fire."  
Tai swallowed.  
"We'll be all right," he said.  
"Will you stop saying that?" Matt shouted "Tai, if there's a fire up there, we'll either barbecue or suffocate! Or explode if there's a gas leak anywhere! All in all, we're screwed!"  
"No!" Tai said "They'll find us, they will! They'll be searching...."  
"Why haven't they already found us then?" Matt asked "Why aren't we already safe?"  
Tai said nothing. He stared up into Matt's blue eyes, trying to send a feeling of safety to him. It wasn't working.  
"I hope TK's okay," Matt whispered suddenly. He'd been supporting himself using his arms but they suddenly gave way, dropping him down heavily onto Tai's torso. Tai gave a yelp of protest but didn't say anything. He could feel Matt's tears soaking his shoulder. With difficulty, he wrapped an arm round Matt's shoulders, trying to soothe him.  
"It's okay," he whispered "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay....."  
He whispered it over and over again, wishing that it would make him feel less scared too.  
* * * *  
The fire was spreading steadily closer to Matt's ex-apartment building. People were frantically trying to douse the flames. Kari dug faster, watching the flames inching closer and shivering.  
"Maybe Tai's already out?" Iori suggested beside her "Maybe he's already out and they've already taken him to hospital."  
"Maybe," Kari whispered. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and kept digging. Her hand struck something soft. She began to clear at the rubble and realised that she had found a leg.  
"I've found someone!" she yelled "Iori, dig there! We need to uncover the face!"  
Other people were rushing over to help. Kari dug frantically, hoping that the person was still alive. Slowly, the person was revealed. And Kari recognised him.  
"TK!"  
* * * *  
Sora blinked. She must have passed out again because she was sprawled next to the fridge, still holding Izzy's hand. She looked up and then stared.  
"Izzy! Izzy, there's a fire?"  
"What? Oh yes. Well, that's likely. Often happens in earthquakes," Izzy said.  
"Izzy, we've got to get you out!" Sora said "If you let me go for help...."  
"No!"  
Sora sighed. She didn't know why Izzy was so scared of being left alone but she didn't want to upset him. She tried yelling for help but no one had heard. Probably drowned out by all the others cries for help that she could hear. Sora swallowed.  
"Izzy, please let me go for help," she said "I wouldn't be gone long."  
"I don't want to be alone. I don't want to....."  
His voice trailed off and he gave Sora's hand a gentle squeeze.  
"Okay," Sora said "I'll wait."  
She sighed. She looked at Izzy. His face was even paler than before.  
"Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked.  
"Not really," Izzy said "It's just cold."  
Sora looked around but she couldn't see anything she could use to help.  
"Sorry Izzy," she said.  
"I'm not complaining. I was just stating," Izzy said.  
They sat silently for a few minutes.  
"Do you think Tai's okay?" Izzy asked.  
"I'm sure that they're all fine," Sora said.  
She felt Izzy stir a little then settle.  
"I hope Tai is okay," he said.  
"I didn't realise you two were so close," Sora said. She was afraid that he'd pass out, was trying to keep him awake.  
"We're not," Izzy said "At least, he's not close to me anyway."  
"You're friends," Sora said.  
"I know. But that's not what I wanted."  
Sora frowned.   
"You mean....oh!"  
She was a little surprised but she wasn't the Keeper of Love for nothing. It didn't bother her exactly, just gave her a slight shock.  
"I never realised you felt that way before."  
"No. No one ever did," Izzy said "I always made sure of that. I didn't want to freak Tai out."  
"I'm sure that he wouldn't freak out," Sora said, not entirely truthfully.  
"Liar," Izzy said "We both know Tai. He'd have freaked."  
"Well....maybe," Sora said "But afterwards, he'd have...."  
"I've always liked him," Izzy said "Right from camp. I admired him like anything. He was athletic and popular and girls liked him. I wanted to be like that but I knew that I didn't have a chance at that ever. So I tried not to mind."  
Sora nodded uncertainly. She looked around. The fire was creeping closer.  
"I didn't realised that I loved him at first. It was just....well a sort of crush. Everyone has a crush on someone. He was the type of person that I would have wanted for an older brother," Izzy said softly "Then we all went into the Digital World. I got to know him better. He actually learned my name. We were friends. Only I knew that I wanted more than that. It took a while, but I finally really did know."  
Sora nodded again.  
"I used to have a crush on him too," she admitted "When we were in the Digital World."  
"I know," Izzy said "I noticed. You weren't the only one."  
"Who else did?" Sora asked surprised.  
Izzy smiled.  
"I didn't think anyone else had ever seen," he said "It was obvious to me, probably because I knew what I was hiding and could see when someone else was trying to conceal the same thing."  
"Was it Mimi?" Sora asked "I always thought she liked Joe."  
"No. Not Mimi," Izzy said "It was Matt."  
"Matt!" Sora gasped.  
Izzy nodded.  
"Uh huh."  
"But those two were always trying to kill each other!" Sora said.  
"Denial can be a pretty strong thing," Izzy said "Matt adored Tai, probably more than me. He hid it better than me perhaps. But he was used to covering up his feelings."  
"Matt," Sora repeated "Matt's the last person I'd have thought...."  
"Yes," Izzy said "But it's true."  
Sora said nothing. She wasn't sure what to say.  
"Tai likes him you know," Izzy said softly.  
"What?"  
"Tai likes Matt back," Izzy said "The day one of them finally has the courage to ask the other out, the day they'll both be very, very happy."  
"But how can you be so sure?" Sora asked.  
"With Matt I could see," Izzy said "As for Tai.....he told me."  
"He told you?"  
"Yes. I found him sitting in the park one time. I wanted to know what was wrong and he kinda blurted it out."  
"Oh," Sora said.  
"It hurt," Izzy said "Oh God, it hurt. The only person that I ever really, really liked....telling me that they were in love with their best friend who I knew shared their feelings."  
"I'm sorry," Sora said. She didn't know what else to say.  
"You know the worst thing?" Izzy said.  
"What?"  
"I didn't tell him," Izzy whispered "I didn't tell him that Matt loved him. I just sat with him and comforted him while he said that he didn't think the Matt could ever like him back. I didn't tell him that I knew that Matt returned those feelings. I just let him continue to think that Matt couldn't love him. I claim to love him but I never, ever told him."  
"Oh Izzy," Sora said "Oh Izzy, it's not your fault. I'm sure I'd have done the same thing and I'm the Keeper of Love!"  
Izzy gave a half-sob. Sora squeezed his hand.  
"That was before the new Digidestined came," he said faintly "I've let all this time go by and they've never yet admitted it to each other. And now.... now they might never."  
"Izzy, don't talk like that!" Sora said "I'm sure that both Tai and Matt are fine, just fine! You hear me? Whatever happens, it's not your fault!"  
"Sora," Izzy said faintly "Will you help them?"  
"What?"  
"Help then get together," Izzy said "If they both make it though, you help them get together without ever telling them that I knew. I could never do that but you've got the Crest of Love so you'll be able to do it. Okay?"  
Sora nodded.  
"Okay," she said instantly "I promise Izzy. I'll help them."  
Izzy smiled. He relaxed.  
"Sora," he whispered "You can run and find help now."  
Sora released his hand.  
"I'll be back soon!" she whispered.  
Izzy gave her a smile.  
"Bye Sora," he said "Thank you."  
"It's okay," Sora said "Don't worry about a thing."   
She turned and began to run towards the rescuers, stumbling over the rubble.  
"Help!" she called to them "Help!"  
She tripped and nearly fell. Someone caught her. Looking up, she realised it was Joe. He had dirt and blood on his face and looked tired but she saw the relief on his face.  
"Sora! Thank God!"  
"Izzy!" Sora said. She pointed "He's trapped....you have to help him!"  
"We will," Joe said "We'll help him. Come on now Sora."  
"No, I have to go back!" Sora said "He's...."  
"You've done enough," Joe whispered. He carefully lifted her up and carried over to an ambulance "People have already gone to help Izzy. You've done enough."  
"They've gone to help him?"  
Joe pointed. Looking over, Sora saw people heading in Izzy's direction.  
"Good," she said.  
Then she fainted.  
* * * *  
The fire was spreading steadily now. More and more people were struggling to contain it, throwing water over the blaze.  
"You know what worries me," one of the people murmured.  
"What?"  
"All the water is soaking though the rubble. It'll be reaching all the hollows where people are trapped and filling them up with water."  
"You mean....?"  
"I mean that there's people under there who are going to drown unless they get rescued quick."  
* * * *  
"Davis, what is that noise?"  
Davis had to agree that the noise was getting on his nerves too. It was a sort of bubbling noise.  
"It's like water," Ken said  
"Good because I'm thirsty," Davis said. He scrambled up and began feeling around, avoid the corner with the body. He didn't move far before there was a splash and feet were getting wet.  
"Ken! The cellar's filling with water!"  
"WHAT?"  
"It's filling with water!" Davis said "There must be a cracked pipe or something, I don't know. But water is coming in and filling up steadily!"  
"Oh shit!" Ken said "Oh shit, oh shit. We're going to drown!"  
Davis went back to Ken.  
"Maybe we should start to yell," he suggested.  
"Maybe," Ken agreed faintly.  
The two boys began screaming for help as the water got deeper and deeper.  
* * * *  
Matt had stopped crying. He was supporting himself with his arms again. He and Tai were talking about absolutely nothing, trying to distract themselves from the situation.  
"I'm telling you, Voldemort would win!" Tai said "No contest! One Avada Kedavra curse and bam! down he'd go!"  
"Yeah, but Angelus is already dead!" Matt said "So the curse wouldn't work would it?"  
"True," Tai said "Very true."  
"So I'm thinking that Angelus would get to him before Voldemort could think it though," Matt said "And snap! down goes Voldemort."  
"Yeah, but what about the Death Eaters?" Tai said "You think they'd just be standing around? Even if Angelus is dead, the Avada Kedavra curse would probably really hurt. So he'd probably yell in pain and stagger and then they'd think of vampire killing curses."  
"Angelus is really strong, he'd have prepared himself," Matt insisted.  
"No, he can't do that," Tai said "He'd still go vampy and stagger...."  
His voice broke off. The rubble was shifting and going heavier. And....  
"Matt," he said softly "Don't panic."  
"Panicking already," Matt said grimly "What?"  
"The rubble is getting wet," Tai said softly.  
There was a pause.  
"It's going to flood isn't it?" Matt whispered.  
"Possibly," Tai said.  
Matt gulped.  
"Oh God."  
Tai could feel him shaking. He could also feel the rubble getting heavier around his legs. It was shifting more now, moving up his legs like quicksand.  
"We're going to drown," Matt said "I never thought you could drown in an earthquake."  
Tai wanted to give him reassurance but he couldn't think of anything to say. He knew that they weren't all right and they probably wouldn't be okay. He swallowed.  
"Sorry."  
"I don't know why you're apologising," Matt said "Like you made this happen."  
There was a silence.  
"Some eighteenth party," Matt said softly.  
Tai nodded. He didn't say anything else. He could feel the rubble shifting more and water was beginning to soak his back. He shivered.  
"That's cold."  
Matt nodded.  
"It's chilling my hands," he said "Tai....thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For looking after me," Matt said "Before when I was upset. And thanks for being such a good friend, even when I was being a total idiot."  
"Oh you were never an idiot," Tai said.  
Matt raised an eyebrow.  
"That's not what you always said!"  
Tai laughed. He stared up at Matt. Matt looked back down at him, his eyes sad and tired. Tai paused. The raising his head, he gently pressed his lips to Matt's. He felt Matt jerk with shock.  
"Tai.....what are you doing?"  
Tai wasn't sure what to say. He just looked up at Matt, trying to communicate his feelings though his eyes. After a moment, Matt leaned down and very gently kissed him back. The water was rising but neither boy noticed, completely absorbed in each other.  
Then the rubble gave a violent shift causing them to jerk apart. They could hear voices, incoherently talking above them. After a second, both boys started yelling. There was a silence above them, then they felt the rubble being torn at. Tai felt a blast of cold air hitting his legs as the water began inching over his face.  
"Are you both all right?"  
"The water's covering my face!" Tai yelled.  
"Pull them out. Hurry!"  
Tai felt Matt being pulled off him. A moment later, someone dragged him out by his feet.  
"Are you all right?"  
"I'm.....oh SHIT!"  
Pain shot though his body. Most of it was violent pins and needles from lying still for so long. Some of it came from busies and cuts and scrapes.  
"Nothing life threatening!" he managed.  
"TAI!"  
Kari was running towards him. Her clothes were dirty and torn and she was crying. She threw herself into his arms. Tai hugged her.  
"Kari! You're okay!"  
"Yes! Oh Tai, I was so scared!"  
"The others?"  
Kari began to cry harder. Tai looked around. He saw that a man was holding Matt in his arms. Matt lay limp and pale like a rag doll. He'd passed out.  
"The others?" Tai repeated.  
"Joe's safe. So's Iori. I don't know about the others. And TK...."  
Tai felt a knock in his stomach.  
"TK?"  
"He's hurt."  
* * * *  
"They can't hear us Davis," Ken said "We're wasting time."  
"We can't just give up!"  
Davis shivered. The water was lapping round his thighs now and coming in faster all the time. They'd had to move from their corner. The rubble was loosened by the water and kept coming down in showers. They were huddled under part of the sloping ceiling, the highest part. Davis was holding Ken in his arms, supporting him. Ken had attempted to put weight on his leg but his leg had simply given way. There was nothing that he could do about it. So Davis was supporting him.  
"I'm not giving up Ken!"  
Ken shook his head.  
"Davis, what else can we do?"  
"They have to get us out!" Davis said "I'm not dying down here!"  
Ken said nothing. He felt Davis slump suddenly.  
"I don't want to die," he said softly.  
"Me neither," Ken said.  
The two boys remained silent. Davis suddenly swore and ducked away.  
"What?"  
"The body just bumped against my legs."  
"Oh," Ken said.  
Then water continued to steadily rise. Davis lifted Ken up slightly higher. It was now lapping around Davis's waist, rising even quicker now.  
"Ken," Davis said softly "We're going to die aren't we?"  
Ken paused.  
"I think so," he said eventually.  
"Then there's something I want to tell you."  
"Okay," Ken said.  
He heard Davis swallow.  
"Ken, we're friends," he said "We've been good friends for a while now. And....and well recently I guess I've been feeling more for you than just friendship."  
Ken gasped faintly.  
"I know it's probably kind of a shock," Davis said "But if we're dying then I don't think it can really hurt. I really, really like you Ken. More than like. I mean, maybe love's slightly too strong a word but like's not really enough."  
"Loke?"  
"Very funny Ken."  
There was a pause. Davis suddenly leaned himself up and kissed Ken, not exactly on the mouth but on the side. Ken paused. The water was lapping round Davis's shoulders now. He wasn't sure what he really felt for Davis but it couldn't hurt.  
Ken leaned down and kissed Davis. He felt Davis readjust his arms so he was holding Ken closer.  
"I...I think I love you Ken."  
Ken paused.  
"I love you too Davis."  
As their lips met again, the water gently closed over both their heads.  
  
End of Part 1.  
  
Okay, I'm killing at least two people in this fic and I want you to guess which ones (your guess will not influence the out-come in any way but I want to see how obvious it was!) So come on! Once I've got enough reviews and guesses, I'll submit the next part! Get guessing!  
  



	2. Aftershock

Aftershock  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. Never will.  
Contains TAITO and DAIKEN!  
Wow, look at all those reviews! Thanks very much! This would actually have been up quicker but FF.net was having a 'Let's stop the Empress of the Eclipse from getting into her account because it's fun!' kick. But anyway, it's here now. The most popular guesses seem to have been Izzy, TK, Yolei, Mimi, Davis and Ken. No points to the person who told me to kill Davis and Ken. I wasn't taking suggestions.  
As a note, I said that I was killing AT LEAST two people but while I'm writing this, I might kill more. So don't get your hopes up if/when the two dead people are revealed because more may die! So stay on your toes!  
  
Ken opened his eyes groggily. He was staring at a white ceiling.  
'That's not my ceiling' he thought muzzily 'My ceiling's not so white....'  
"Ken?"  
Turning his head to the sound of the voice, he winced a bit. His mother and father were sitting beside his bed. Ken blinked, trying to work out where he was.  
"Are you all right?" his mother asked.  
"Yes," Ken said uncertainly. His voice croaked, his throat was dry.  
"You're in hospital," his father said quietly.  
Everything came rushing back to Ken. He looked at his leg. It was in plaster.  
"How'd I get here?" he asked. The last thing he remembered was trying his hardest to swim in the icy water with Davis helping. Then....  
"Davis!" he said, trying to jerk up right "Davis, what's happened to Davis?"  
"He's in hospital too," his father said.  
"But is he all right?" Ken cried "Is he okay?"  
His parents glanced at each other. Ken felt a cold feeling building up in his stomach. That couldn't be good.  
"He's alive Ken," his mother said at last.  
"But he wasn't hurt!" Ken said "He was okay, he wasn't hurt...."  
"Ken, when they pulled you two out, Davis got a bad knock on the head," his mother said "The doctors thought he might be concussed so they gave him a brain scan."  
Ken nodded slowly.  
"On the scan, the doctors noticed something unusual and had more tests done," his mother said "Sweetie....Davis has got a brain tumour."  
"A tumour?" Ken said faintly "Cancer?"  
"Yes," his mother said.  
Ken stared at her.  
"He can't have," he said eventually "The doctors have been busy, they've made a mistake. Davis is healthy, he was okay....."  
His mother hugged him awkwardly. Ken squirmed loose, trembling. Davis couldn't have cancer. He couldn't! Okay, Ken knew that he'd been having lots of bad headaches lately, but surely...  
"Oh Ken, I'm sorry," she said "I'm sure that he'll be fine though. The doctors have discovered it now and he'll be getting treatment..."  
Ken said nothing. His mother let him go and gently smoothed his covers for him.  
"You're okay," she told him "You've broken your leg and you've got some bad bruises. But you'll be fine soon."  
"But Davis may not be," Ken said flatly.  
His mother didn't have an answer to that.  
* * * *  
Sora opened her eyes and stared up at the white ceiling. She could hear voices around her. She realised that she was in a hospital ward with lots of other people.  
She sat up and grimaced. Her shoulder still ached but it felt slightly better. Glancing at it, she saw that she was in a sling and her shoulder was in one of those things which looked like part of Darth Vader's armour.  
She carefully scrambled out of bed. She was wearing one of those hospital nighties which looked like a tent. But it was one which covered her bottom which was a relief. Looking around, she spotted the small locker. Opening it, she found clothes and shoes. She couldn't bear to change her clothes but she pulled on her shoes, then tried to work out what to do.  
She had to find the others. She needed to find Izzy, make sure he was okay. And all the others...  
"Miss, I don't think you should be up."  
It was a youngish nurse. She looked tired and panicked.  
"I need to find my friends," Sora said.  
"Miss, I don't think you'll have a chance until morning," the nurse said "Please just go back to bed."  
"Could you try to trace them for me?" Sora begged "Just one of them. He'll help me and he ought to be here. Please?"  
The nurse sighed.  
"If you promise to get back into bed and stay there, I'll try," she said.  
Sora got back into the bed and huddled down.  
"Kido Joe," she said.  
"Oh Joe!" the nurse said "You know Joe!"  
Sora nodded. The nurse smiled.  
"I'll find him," she promised.  
She left. Sora lay there, waiting until Joe sat next to her, making her jump. He looked exhausted and gave her a shadowed smile.  
"Hey Sora," he said "Are you okay?"  
Sora nodded.  
"Fine," she said "The others?"  
She saw Joe bite his lip.  
"Kari's fine," he said "She's got a couple of bruises but she's utterly fine. So's Iori, he isn't even hurt."  
He paused. Then he bent his head and took Sora's hand in his.  
"Sora," he said gently "I've got some bad news."  
Sora looked at him.  
"It's Izzy," Joe said "Sora, I'm so sorry but..."  
Sora pulled her hand away. She looked at Joe with fear in her eyes.  
"No," she said pleadingly.  
Joe looked at her.  
"I'm sorry Sora," he said "Izzy's dead."  
* * * *  
Tai was woken by the sunlight falling on his face. He didn't remember falling asleep but he was huddled on a hospital chair with a blanket thrown over him. He sat up, ignoring his aches and pains, looking around. His parents and Kari were sitting nearby.  
"Hey," he said in a small voice.  
Kari hugged him. She was obviously still scared.  
"I'm okay," he said. He waved at his parents.  
"How's Matt?" he asked.  
"He's not woken up yet," his mother said.  
Tai sighed and ran his fingers thought his hair. They'd been at the hospital for hours now. After he'd been checked over and declared okay, they'd been waiting. Matt hadn't woken up since he'd passed out when they'd been rescued. The doctors wouldn't tell them anything and they'd been worrying ever since. Eventually, Tai must have dozed off while sitting outside Matt's room. He was insisting on being there when Matt woke up.  
"He'll be fine," Kari said "He's just sleeping. That's what the doctor said."  
"Where's Mr Ishida?" Tai muttered.  
"With TK."  
Tai didn't say anything. He walked off and peered into Matt's room. His friend looked very pale against the pillows.   
As Tai watched, he suddenly saw Matt's eyelids flicker.  
"I think Matt's waking up!" he said. Dashing into the room, he leaned over gently.  
"Matt? Matt?"  
Matt groaned softly.  
"T-T-Taichi?" he whispered.  
"It's me," Tai said gently "How're you feeling?"  
Matt's eyes opened properly. He smiled at Tai. Then he froze.  
"Tai," he whispered "Tai, I can't feel my legs! I still can't feel them! I can't move!"  
He was beginning to panic. Tai quickly shushed him as a doctor came in.  
"Are you family?" he asked Tai.  
"No."  
"Then out."  
"But..."  
"Now."  
Tai left feeling scared and annoyed. Kari looked at him.  
"Mum's gone to find Mr Ishida and Mrs Takaishi," she said "How's Matt?"  
"He can't feel his legs," Tai said softly.  
"Oh no!" Kari said.  
Tai sat down and put his head in his hands.  
"He can't be paralysed," he whispered "Not Matt."  
"He'll be fine," Kari said firmly "It's probably....trapped nerves or something."  
"Trapped nerves?"  
"Or something," Kari said. She sat next to him and hugged him.  
"Does he know about TK yet?" she whispered.  
"No," Tai said "I think his parents had better tell him that."  
Kari ran her fingers though her own hair. The two of them sat silently, waiting.  
* * * *  
Sora opened her eyes again. For a second, she thought that it had just been a horrible dream. The she realised that it hadn't been.  
She swallowed, struggling not to give in to the tears that were pushing at her eyelids again. She already cried too much. Joe had struggled to comfort her but she hadn't been comforted. Izzy was dead. How could he possibly be dead? She'd tried so hard...  
Slowly, she sat up. Joe was fast asleep by her bedside. He looked thin, tired and miserable and Sora hadn't the heart to wake him, even though she desperately wanted to know what had happened to Izzy. She sat in bed, wondering suddenly where her mother was.  
A fear gripped her and she shock Joe. He snapped awake almost at once.  
"Huh? What?"  
"My mother!" Sora said "Why isn't she here? Joe, is she...?"  
"Breathe," Joe ordered her "I don't know but I'm sure she's fine."  
Sora sank back. Her arm was aching.  
"Does your arm hurt?" Joe asked.  
"Yes. But that doesn't matter," Sora said firmly "Joe, please tell me. What happened to Izzy?"  
Joe swallowed.  
"He was practically dead when they found him," he said quietly "Internal bleeding. He was just awake enough to ask if you were all right. Then he passed out and never woke up. The doctors think that he'd have died anyway, even if you'd have gone straight for help."  
Sora rubbed her face with her good hand.  
"He knew," she said softly "He wouldn't let me go....not for ages. I tried but he wouldn't let go. He didn't want to die alone."  
Joe lowered his head again, swiping at his eyes.  
"Do you know anything about the others?" Sora asked.  
Joe shook his head.  
"No. I tried to find out but everywhere's so crowded...they might even be in separate hospitals for all I know."  
"Joe," Sora said "Go and try to find out. Please."  
Joe looked at her.  
"Will you be okay?"  
"Fine," Sora said firmly "I'll be better when I know about the others. Please Joe. I want to know about Matt and Tai."  
Joe nodded.  
"Okay," he said "I'll try."  
He left her. Sora lay there, staring at the ceiling. She knew that she had to do what Izzy had asked and help Tai and Matt. She had to do what he'd asked.  
* * * *  
Ken was dozing fitfully when someone gently shook him.  
"Ken? Ken?"  
He opened his eyes.  
"Davis!"  
Davis gave him a weak smile.  
"Hi," he said.  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ken asked.  
Davis shrugged.  
"Suppose so," he said "But I wanted to see you. Jun told me where you were."  
"How'd she know?"  
"She looked," Davis said "I asked her to."  
Bending down, he kissed Ken lightly on the lips. Ken stiffened, not sure how to take it. He didn't know if he wanted this.  
But Davis didn't notice. He drew back and grinned at Ken.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
Ken nodded.  
"It's not a very bad break," he said.  
Davis sighed in relief.  
"I was worried," he said "You passed out on me and I wasn't sure if you were breathing any more. It was nearly full by the time they pulled us out of there and - " A shadow suddenly crossed his face.  
"What?" Ken asked "You aren't in pain?"  
"No," Davis said "It's just...Ken, you remember the body?"  
"Yes," Ken said "Who...who was it?"  
He saw Davis glance at the ceiling briefly and knew he was fighting tears.  
"Yolei," he said softly "It was Yolei."  
* * * *  
Matt was lying in bed, staring at his ceiling. He could hear the doctors talking quietly with his parents outside the door. He heard it open and footsteps came over.  
"Are you feeling okay Matt?" his father asked.  
"I'm paralysed from the hips down," Matt said "How okay do you think I am?"  
Silence.  
"It's permanent isn't it?" Matt asked, dreading the answer.  
When there was still no reply, Matt knew that he'd guessed correctly. He swallowed.  
"No," he said "Oh no..."  
"Matt, I'm very sorry," his father said softly "The doctors say that something severed your spine."  
"Where's Tai?" Matt asked.  
"He's outside," Mr Ishida said "The rest of them have gone home but Tai insisted on waiting for you. He wants to talk I think."  
"Can I see him?"  
There was another pause.  
"Matt," Mr Ishida said gently "I've got something that I need to tell you."  
"What?" Matt asked "What's wrong?"  
"It's TK."  
* * * *  
Matt managed to convince the doctors to get him a wheelchair with a mixture of begging and threatening. He stayed outside the room with Tai, looking through the observation window. TK lay in the bed looking small and pathetic. He was attached to all sorts of machines, monitoring his heart and his breathing and whatever else.  
"I didn't even ask," Matt whispered "I was so busy worrying about me that I didn't even ask about my own brother. Shows what a great guy I am huh?"  
"Matt, you're paralysed," Tai said. He saw Matt grimace and wished he hadn't said it but plunged on anyway "You were bound to be upset and frightened. It's only natural."  
"But I didn't even ask," Matt said "He never even came into my head Tai. I didn't even think about him. And...and now's he hurt and dying..."  
"He's not dying!" Tai snapped "At least....well, he's critical but..."  
"Critical means dying!" Matt said.  
"But it doesn't mean that he will die!" Tai said "It just means...oh Matt, he's not going to die. I know he won't."  
Matt looked back at his brother.  
"He looks so small," he said "God, I don't want him to die Tai. I can't live without him, I just can't."  
"Don't you think like that!" Tai said. He knelt down so he was about level with Matt "Listen to me Matt! You're needed here, you hear me? I need you and your parents need you! You've been badly hurt and TK's bad too. Can you imagine how it is for them? You've got to stay as strong as you can Matt. You hear?"  
Matt nodded.  
"I'm sorry Tai," he said "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just...God Tai, I'm paralysed and TK....and our friends. What about our friends? I haven't asked about Kari or any of the others!"  
His voice cracked and he stared at Tai anxiously.  
"Kari's fine, she wasn't even hurt," Tai said quickly "And Joe's fine and Iori's fine. Kari's seen both of them."  
"But the others?"  
"I don't know," Tai admitted "Everything's been chaotic...and I was too busy worrying about you."  
Matt shuddered.  
"They might be dead," he whispered "Ken and Davis and Sora and Mimi...they might all be dead because I invited them to my stupid eighteenth birthday party!"  
He burst into tears. Tai struggled to comfort him but it was difficult to hug him properly in the wheelchair. Matt pressed his head into Tai's shoulder, sobbing bitterly.  
"Matt? Tai?"  
Tai looked up. Joe was standing there.  
"Joe!"  
"Oh thank God," Joe said "You're okay..."  
His voice trailed off as he took in the wheelchair.  
"Matt?"  
Matt swallowed, frantically trying to dash away his tears. He never let anyone see him cry ever, only Tai and Gabumon had ever seen him cry. He didn't want to add Joe to the list.  
"I'm...I'm okay," he said.  
"The wheelchair?" Joe asked.  
Matt's head drooped and he gulped again.  
"Paralysed from the hips," he mumbled.  
"Oh God..." Joe said "Matt, I'm so sorry..."  
"Don't be!" Matt snapped "I'm alive aren't I?"  
Joe nodded slowly.  
"Joe, do you know about any of the others?" Tai asked "Sora? Izzy? Mimi? Davis?"  
"Sora's fine. She's damaged her shoulder badly but she'll be okay," Joe said "She sent me looking for all of you actually. She'll be glad to know about you two being safe. I know about Kari and Iori too."  
"So do we," Tai said.  
"We know about TK too," Matt spoke up softly.  
"TK? Is he...?"  
Matt pointed Joe walked up and looked through the observation window.  
"Oh no," he said "Oh Matt..."  
Matt looked down.  
"At least he's still alive," he whispered.  
Joe bit his lip.  
"Guys," he said softly "I've...I've got some bad news."  
The two stared at him.  
"It's Izzy," Joe said "He's...he's dead."  
Tai felt his mouth drop open. Izzy dead? No, that wasn't possible. Izzy couldn't be dead. Izzy was....well, Izzy. He'd always been there, there to help Tai and look after him. How could Izzy possibly be dead?  
"Oh no," he heard Matt saying but it sounded like it came from a long way away. Izzy? But Izzy was the computer genius, the one with a budding career ahead, the one with real prospects. He'd always been one of Tai's closest friends. When Matt hadn't been around, Izzy had always been there instead. Izzy had been the first person who Tai had ever told about his feelings for Matt.  
"Tai? Tai!"  
He felt someone shake him roughly. Blinking a strange fog away, he saw Joe glaring at him.  
"Don't you dare faint!" Joe hissed in a passionate whisper "Don't you dare! Matt needs you right now! We all need you! And no one's got time to fuss around after someone who's fainted! Now breathe!"  
Tai gulped in some air. He looked at Matt who was looking slightly panicked. Kneeling down, he hugged Matt again, trying to reassure himself that Matt was still there.  
"I'm okay," he whispered.  
"Good," Matt replied.  
They held each other tightly for a few more moments, then let go. Joe was looking through the observation window at TK.  
"I'm going to try and find out about the others," he said quietly "Will you be here?"  
"Either here or in Matt's hospital room," Tai said. He gave the number "Where's Sora?"  
"Ward 6," Joe said "She'll be glad of the visitors I think. Izzy's death hit her hard. She was the last person who really spoke to him."  
"Poor Sora," Matt said.  
Joe nodded.  
"Poor Sora," he said "And her mother hasn't shown up yet. I'd try ringing but phone lines are still down. Sora hasn't said anything but I know she's worrying."  
Tai shuddered, trying to imagine what it would be like if he didn't know that his mother and father and Kari were safe. He saw Matt looking at TK again and rubbed his shoulders gently.  
"Thanks Joe," he said.  
"I'll see you both later," Joe said.  
He left. Matt and Tai remained silent, staring through the observation window at TK. Tai put his hand on Matt's shoulder and Matt rested his head against it. They stayed like that for a long time.  
* * * *  
"Ken?"  
Ken forced his eyes open. They felt all gummed up. He realised that he'd dozed off sometime and his eyes were gummed up because of all the tears. Glancing over, he saw his parents were looking at him confusedly. He also realised that Davis was snuggled up with him, also fast asleep.  
"What's Davis doing here? He should be in bed!" his father said.  
"He came to see me," Ken said "He wanted to make sure I was okay. And...and he told me about our friend Yolei."  
"Yolei?" his mother said.  
"She's dead," Ken said tightly. He looked down at Davis who had both his arms wrapped protectively round Ken, obviously not wanting to let go. He felt nice and warm to Ken and Ken didn't really want him to let go.  
"I'm very sorry," his mother said "But Davis must go back to his own bed at once. His parents and the doctors will be worrying."  
She shook Davis gently.  
"Davis? Davis?"  
Davis opened his eyes, then whimpered.  
"Davis?" Ken asked.  
"My head hurts," Davis mumbled "Oh - ow."  
Ken saw his parents exchange an anxious look.  
"I think I'll just stay here and sleep," Davis said closing his eyes "Thanks all the same."  
"Davis," Ken said gently "Davy, you can't. You've got to go back to your own room now."  
Davis looked at him. Ken saw the pain in his eyes and winced with sympathy.  
"You've never called me Davy before," Davis said. He pushed himself up "Oh...crap."  
Ken saw the slightly disapproving expressions on his parents faces. Swearing didn't go down well with them. Not that Ken especially cared.  
"See you later Ken," Davis said with a wave. He walked out, moving quite slowly. Ken swallowed.  
"He really looks sick," he muttered.  
His parents said nothing. Ken looked at the ceiling again. He didn't want to talk to his parents. He didn't want to talk to anyone.  
Davis. All his thoughts kept going back to Davis. And that was a confusing point.  
Davis was his best friend ever. No one knew him as well as Davis did (not counting Wormmon). And he was sweet and caring and considerate.  
But did Ken love him? Ken wasn't sure. Okay, he'd kissed Davis and let Davis kiss him and he'd said that he loved him but he hadn't wanted to let Davis down because he'd thought that they were dying. The kiss hadn't felt bad but he wasn't sure that he wanted anything like that with Davis!  
Ken groaned softly, forgetting that his parents were there. Why hadn't he confessed to Davis that he wasn't sure how he felt and that he didn't want to go further than friendship? Why?  
"Ken sweetie, are you okay?"  
Ken looked at his mother.  
"I'm fine," he said, his voice flat and emotionless.  
His mother looked worried.  
"The doctors say that you can come home tomorrow sweetie," she said "Won't that be nice?"  
"Yes. Terrific."  
His mother gave up as she often did when Ken was like this. She left Ken to struggle with his own thoughts.  
* * * *  
By the next afternoon, they all knew the fates of all their friends. Tai, Kari, Joe and Iori had escaped with bruises and scratches, if that. Sora had damaged her shoulder, Matt was paralysed from hips down and Ken had broken his leg. While Davis was pretty much unharmed, the doctors had discovered his brain tumour, meaning his future was uncertain. TK was hanging between life and death in a hospital bed. Mimi had been injured but she was going to be okay and would be flying home. And Yolei and Izzy were dead.  
Ken's parents had taken him home. He could use crutches but he hated them, preferred to stay in bed. He also wanted to visit Davis. But...  
Ken groaned. Oh curse Davis, why the hell had he kissed him? Ken didn't know what to do about this, he didn't want Davis like that. Or at least he didn't think he did. And he just wanted to get rid of it all.  
But Davis was so sick. Would it really hurt to be nice?  
Ken groaned again. He wanted to ask one of the others for help but they'd all had so much trouble. He couldn't ask most of them.  
And then there was the fast approaching funerals. Izzy's was first. Ken was dreading it. He hated funerals. They made him think of when his brother had died.  
His mother had said that he didn't have to go. He could claim that his leg hurt. But Ken was certain that Izzy would have come to his funeral, no matter what was wrong with him. He felt that he didn't really have a choice.  
Ken sighed. His leg was itching under the plaster. He wondered if he could stick a knitting needle down the plaster and use it to scratch the skin. He scowled and glared at the plaster. Then he felt guilty because even though he felt pain, it was more than Izzy or Yolei would ever feel.  
* * * *  
The funeral wasn't as bad as Ken had feared. The actual service was sad but afterwards, all the Digidestined that were able to attend gathered round and told stories about Izzy and the Digital World. The only really bad moment for Ken was when he looked at them and noticed the four who weren't there.  
* * * *  
Matt sat at his new window in his new wheelchair. A nice new apartment, specially bought on the ground floor. With new furniture and new belongings.  
Matt rubbed his face with his fists. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't. He was still alive, he didn't care that he was paralysed, that he would never be able to walk again, that he would never be able to make love...  
Matt furiously dashed at his eyes. But the last one was haunting him now. What if Tai left him because he wouldn't be able to satisfy Tai in that way? What if Tai just left him because he wasn't perfect any more?  
There had to be a way of making himself better. Okay, so he wouldn't be able to walk. But there had to be something he could do to make Tai still want him.  
Matt ran his hands through his hair, struggling to think. But then TK came into his thoughts.  
Why TK? Why did TK have to be hurt? Why couldn't it be somebody else who was hurt like that, why did TK have to be the one who was dying?  
Matt bent over, clutching at his hair. How could he be so cruel to wish this pain on somebody else? Why was he such a horrible person? It should have been him who was hurt, it should have been him in the hospital bed, not his little brother. He was worthless.  
Matt shoved his tears away, refusing to let them run down his face. He wheeled away from the window and went to the bed. There was a small box there which contained everything that he'd managed to salvage that belonged to him. There wasn't much. Most of it was either buried or burned or damaged beyond repair or stolen. But some of it was there. He picked through until he found a photo. It was him and TK. Matt was hanging upside down from a tree, holding onto TK's shoulders. TK was laughing himself silly. Matt had never really liked that photo but TK had adored it.  
No! No! TK did adore it! Not past tense, not past tense!  
Matt shoved the photo away and pressed his hands over his ears. But blocking out thoughts is much harder than blocking out sounds and Matt could still hear his own thoughts echoing round his head.  
* * * *  
Davis was lying in bed when he heard Ken come in. He always looked forward to Ken's visits, they brightened up his day considerably. There wasn't much to look forward to when you were lying in a hospital bed with a brain tumour. Also, he had started suffering from disorientation and bad mood swings. Some of his other friends were scared by them but Ken didn't seem fazed.  
"Hey Ken," he said, smiling at his friend "Nice to see you."  
Ken smiled back, his pretty violet eyes glowing.  
"How's it going?" he asked, sitting next to Davis.  
Davis shrugged.  
"So-so," he said "The medication makes me sick and they're talking about operating soon." He shivered "Did I ever mention that I don't like operations?"  
"Oh you'll be fine," Ken said "Don't worry about it."  
Davis smiled at his friend. Ken always made him feel better.  
"How are you?" he asked "How's the leg?"  
"Itchy," Ken said flatly "I've been trying the knitting needle technique but they aren't long enough!"  
"Try sellotaping a load of chopsticks together and use those!" Davis suggested.  
Ken laughed.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"What about everyone else?" Davis asked "Has TK woken up?"  
Ken shook his head.  
"Not even shifted," he said quietly "Matt's going insane. The doctors....I think that they're beginning to consider...consider..."  
He swallowed, unable to continue. Davis shivered.  
"You don't think?" he said.  
"I don't know," Ken said "I don't think Matt knows yet. But I heard his parents talking about it."  
He lowered his head.  
"He can't die," he whispered "He can't die. We've already lost two friends, I can't face losing any more."  
Davis looked at Ken. He pushed himself up and hugged him.  
"It's going to be okay Ken," he said "TK's stubborn. He won't die."  
Ken sniffed and nodded, keeping his face pressed in Davis's shoulder. Davis lightly stroked his back. Ken felt warm and fragile in his arms. Davis gently tilted Ken's face to his and kissed him, wanting to feel Ken's lips against his. To his surprise, he felt Ken stiffen.  
"Ken?" he said "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Ken muttered, pulling away "It's nothing."  
"Liar," Davis said "Come on Ken, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Ken repeated.  
Davis frowned. Leaning forward, he kissed Ken again. This time Ken jerked away.  
"No!" he said "No!"  
"What?" Davis said.  
"I'm sorry," Ken said. He was looking tearful "God Davis, I'm so sorry."  
"What do you mean?" Davis asked timidly. He was beginning to feel frightened.  
Ken looked at his leg.  
"Davis I can't do this," he whispered "I can't get into this. I...I don't feel for you that way."  
"W-what?" Davis stammered. He knew what Ken was saying but...  
"I'm so sorry!" Ken sobbed "I'm so sorry Davis."  
"But...but you kissed me," Davis said "Down in the cellar...you kissed me! And you said...."  
"I know!" Ken cried "But...but I thought we were going to die. I thought we were going to die and I didn't want to make you miserable! I'm so sorry Davis!"  
Davis just stared at him. Ken had never seen a look like that in Davis's eyes.  
"Davis, I'm sorry!"  
"Why?" Davis cried. His eyes were filled with hurt and pain "Why Ken? Why have you done this to me? I trusted you! I've always trusted you! I thought...." his voice broke off, then continued in a whisper "I thought that you loved me."  
Ken turned his face away, unable to see that look in Davis's eyes any more.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered again "I am so, so sorry."  
Davis gave a muffled sob. Rolling over, he turned his back on Ken. Ken stared at him helplessly.  
"Davis...Davis, I'm sorry. Please...please don't break off our friendship, please. I never meant to hurt you."  
"Just go away," Davis whispered "Leave me alone."  
"Davis..."  
Davis gave a sharp whimper and pressed his hands to his head.  
"Davis?" Ken said.  
"It...hurts," Davis said, his voice shaking "Go away Ken, leave me alone, get out...AH!"  
"Davis!" Ken cried in alarm. He reached for his friend but Davis knocked him away.  
"It hurts!" he cried again. Ken stared at him helplessly, completely terrified as Davis continued to cry out in pain, clutching at his head. Eventually Ken staggered up and hobbled to the door.  
"HELP!"  
* * * *  
Matt sat beside TK's bed, holding his brothers hand and watching him.  
"TK?" he said softly "TK, won't you wake up now? Please? I...I want you to wake up now. I need you."  
Nothing. TK didn't even flicker. Matt sighed. He hated talking to TK when TK couldn't answer him. He hated to see his brother like this.  
"TK, please wake up," he said "I miss you little brother. I need you awake. I need you to help me."  
He wasn't expecting it to work and wasn't surprised when it didn't. He rested his head beside TK's (it was a rather uncomfortable position but he didn't care) and closed his eyes.  
"Matt?"  
"Hey Dad," Matt said, without opening his eyes.  
"Matt, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure."  
"Outside?"  
Matt frowned.  
"You think TK can hear?"  
"You know that we think he can."  
Matt sighed. He gave TK's hand a quick rub, then wheeled out.  
"Well?"  
His father swallowed.  
"Matt," he said very gently "The doctors...they're beginning to wonder. They want to do some tests."  
"Yeah?" Matt said.  
His father swallowed.  
"We want to prepare you," he explained "For the possible results."  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked slowly.  
"The doctors think," his father said "That there's a chance...just a chance....that TK might not wake up."  
Matt stared at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"They think that TK might be brain dead," Mr Ishida said.  
"No," Matt said fiercely "No! He's not dead, I'd know if he were dead! He will wake up!"  
"Of course he will," Mr Ishida said soothingly "But...but the doctors are going to do these tests...and I thought that it was only right that you knew about the possible results first."  
Matt turned away, looking through the observation window at TK's small, still body. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the machines were turned off. Then TK could rest and then he'd know, wouldn't have to spend every day wondering...  
He pinched his wrist angrily. How could he be so selfish? This was his brother he was talking about, how could he even think such a horrible thing?  
It was him wasn't it? None of the others would think something so nasty. He was just disgusting, being cruel and horrible.  
"Matt?"  
"I'm fine!" he grated out, not looking at his father "Just...just leave me alone."  
"All right," his father said softly "Would you like something to eat?"  
"No. I'm not hungry."  
He heard his father walk off but didn't say anything, just TK would wake up. He would be fine. He'd be just fine.  
* * * *  
"Sora? Are you okay Sora?"  
"Fine," Sora called back listlessly. She didn't want to upset her mother. After all, her mother was hurt, she didn't want to worry her.  
But she didn't feel fine. Her shoulder was aching and she was feeling upset. Tai had phoned her and said that TK's condition wasn't improving. Sora couldn't help worrying about him. TK was so sick. What if he never woke up?  
And how were Tai and Matt doing anyway? She remembered her promise to Izzy. It never left her alone. But they didn't seem to need much help. All the Digidestined knew that Matt and Tai were dating. So...didn't that mean that Izzy's last wish was done?  
Sora supposed so. But she decided that she'd keep an eye on them. Just in case.  
* * * *  
Ken lay on his bed crying bitterly.  
After the doctors had come, he'd waited in the waiting room with Davis's parents. Mrs Motomiya was crying and her husband was trying to comfort her. Ken just stood there, panicking. The doctors had eventually told them that Davis would need his operation very soon. They wouldn't tell Ken anything else. Ken had tried to go in to see Davis but the doctors hadn't let him do that either. So he'd come home.  
It was all his fault. If he'd just kept pretending, none of this would have happened. Davis was sick, maybe dying. Would it have hurt to lie a little longer, to continue giving Davis the support he needed until he was better? Would it really have been a bad thing?  
Ken grabbed his mobile and dialled Davis's hospital number. That was an advantage of Davis having a private room.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Davis, it's me, Ken," Ken said "Are you...?"  
There was a click, followed by a dialling tone. Ken blinked, then re-dialled.  
"Hello?"  
"Davis, please don't hang up!"  
Davis hung up.  
Ken tried again. He let the phone ring one hundred and six times before finally giving up. He buried his head in his pillows and began to cry again. He'd lost Davis's friendship, all because he was too stupid to realise that the only thing Davis really needed right now was someone to care about him.  
* * * *  
"Hey Matt."  
Matt looked up from the book he was reading - well, staring at the words anyway - and grinned at Tai.  
"Hey Tai."  
Tai came over and gave Matt a kiss. He looked at the book.  
"Oliver Twist? Doesn't seem like your type of book."  
"I was bored," Matt said "I borrowed it off a crazy person in the geriatrics ward. He said something about young boys not understand the values of classical reading or something."  
Tai grinned.  
"So are you enjoying it?"  
"It's okay."  
Tai looked at Matt more closely.  
"You look really pale," he said "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine," Matt said "Really."  
Tai frowned. His boyfriend looked pale and drawn, his eyes slightly sunken.  
"Have you been sleeping okay?" he asked.  
"Yes, having my brother in a critical condition in hospital and the inability to walk by myself really lends to a good night," Matt said sarcastically.  
Tai gave him a slightly startled look. Matt sighed.  
"Oh Tai, I'm sorry," he said "It's just...it's a lot to focus on you know. I just can't deal with everything right now."  
"Hey," Tai said "It's okay. What are boyfriends for if not to snap at?"  
He sat down on Matt's lap and wrapped his arms round Matt's shoulders. He'd discovered that this was the best way to kiss Matt and Matt didn't mind. He leaned in and kissed Matt gently, pressing nearer. Then he drew back, startled.  
"Matt, you've lost weight!"  
Matt flushed.  
"I haven't."  
Tai rested his hand on Matt's ribs.  
"Yes you have," he said "You're much more skinny than you were! Are you sure you're not sick?"  
"Of course I'm not sick!" Matt snapped "Tai, will you just stop fussing over me? I haven't had much time to eat recently, what with being with TK and everything. I'm fine!"  
Tai looked at him.  
"Matt, I'm not trying to upset you," he said gently "Really. It's just...your parents have got enough to worry about without you getting sick too. Okay?"  
He smoothed Matt's hair gently.  
"I know," Matt said "I'm sorry. I just...pressure."  
Tai hugged him. Matt rested his head on Tai's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
"You won't ever leave me will you?" he whispered.  
"No," Tai said "I love you, you moron. Of course I won't leave you."  
"Good," Matt muttered "You really promise?"  
Tai looked at him and smoothed Matt's hair again.  
"I really promise."  
* * * *  
Kari walked into Davis's hospital room with flowers. They were plastic roses. They were also an electric blue colour. She knew that would make Davis laugh.  
Or not.  
Davis had his back to her and was lying in bed, not doing anything.  
"Hey Davis," Kari said.  
"Hey Kari."  
He didn't even turn round.  
"Davis, what's wrong?" Kari said.  
"I'm in hospital with a brain tumour Kari. What do you think is wrong?"  
Kari frowned. She knew there was more to it than that. She sat down next to Davis and looked at him. He didn't look round.  
"Davis please tell me what's wrong," she said.  
"Kari have you ever really liked someone and thought they liked you too, only then they told you that they didn't like you?"  
"Er..." Kari said. She didn't really know what to say. Was Davis talking about her?  
"No," Davis said bitterly "Everyone likes you. You're Kari, über-nice person, Keeper of Light, pretty and friendly and whatever. I'm just Davis, stupid, moronic Davis. I'm not special, there's nothing endearing about me. I'm not even good looking, not like Matt or TK or special super-boy Ken!"  
His voice was rising, getting more and more angry.  
"Davis, please calm down!" Kari said anxiously.  
Davis gave a bitter sniff.  
"It doesn't matter how I feel," he muttered "Doesn't matter about my feelings. Just leave me to it, I don't care."  
"Davis, what's happened?" Kari asked.  
Davis shuddered.  
"When Ken and me were trapped in the cellar...I told him...I told him that I liked him," he said.  
"Oh!" Kari said.  
"Didn't know that, did you?" Davis said "No one did. Well I told him. And...and he said he liked me back."  
"Well that's great!" Kari said.  
"No it's not!" Davis wailed "He...he only said it 'cause he thought we were going to die! He doesn't like me like that! He's rejected me!"  
He started to cry violently, drawing himself up into a ball. Kari felt her mouth drop open. She could see why Ken might have done what he did but she thought it was a terribly dirty trick.  
"Oh Davis," she said "Oh Davis, don't cry. Please don't cry."  
Davis just shook his head. He wiped his eyes with a swipe of his hand and looked at Kari miserably.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"It's all right," Kari said.  
Davis looked at the electric-blue roses she was still holding.  
"Nice flowers," he said.  
Kari laughed.  
"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she asked.  
"'Cause I knew you were worrying about TK and I didn't want to bother you," Davis said. He shuddered.  
"I just wish he hadn't lied to me," he said "That's all. I could handle it if he'd just been honest and said that he didn't feel for me that way. I could even have handled it if he'd told me straight after the cellar that it had only been because he'd been so scared. But to let it go on..."  
He rubbed his face with his fists.  
"It's just not fair," he whispered.  
Kari hugged him, wishing she could make it better.  
"Do you want me to talk to him?"  
"No," Davis said "That would imply that I want to speak to him and I can't even stand to look at him right now. He keeps phoning me."  
"Davis, maybe you should try," Kari suggested "He might want to make up."  
"So?" Davis said "I don't care. He lied to me."  
Kari sighed. She had a feeling that she'd respond in pretty much the same way as Davis but that didn't make it the best option.  
"Davis," she said gently "You should try to make it up with Ken. He must be feeling awful."  
"I don't care how he feels," Davis said "He played with my feelings. He didn't even care how I felt about everything."  
"I'm sure that he does," Kari said.  
Davis shook his head.  
"How could he possibly care when he did this to me?"  
Kari didn't have an answer to that.  
* * * *  
"Ken? Ken sweetie, may we come in?"  
"Yeah. Sure," Ken called.  
He was writing a computer programme on his computer. At that point, all his icons were now little pictures of Davis. His mother didn't seem to notice.  
"Sweetheart," she said "That's was Mrs Motomiya on the phone."  
"Yes?" Ken said, staring at his computer screen.  
"She thought you might want to know that Davis is going in for his operation tomorrow."  
Ken looked at her. Mrs Ichijouji looked at her son's miserable face.  
"He didn't even phone to tell me himself," he said dully "Why should I care?"  
"Ken honey, he's very sick," Mrs Ichijouji said "He's irrational. He doesn't really know what he's doing."  
Ken rubbed at his face with the backs of his hands.  
"He knows," he said "I let him down. He doesn't want anything to do with me."  
"Why don't you tell me what happened between you two?" Mrs Ichijouji suggested "Maybe I can help."  
"I said something that I didn't mean and he believed me," Ken said "And...then he found out that I didn't mean it and we..."  
He shrugged and hung his head.  
"What did you say?"  
Ken mumbled something very softly.  
"Ken?"  
"I....I told him that I liked him," Ken whispered.  
"Oh," Mrs Ichijouji "Oh."  
Ken sniffed and stared at his computer screen.  
"And you don't?"  
"No," Ken said "I...I don't think so."  
"Ken," Mrs Ichijouji said "What you did was wrong. You know that. But maybe you need to consider why you thought it necessary to lie."  
"I wanted to make him feel better. I thought we were going to die."  
"But you've always been honest with him before. Why should this time be any different?"  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"First that you need to consider how you really feel about Davis," his mother said. She gestured at the little Davis icons "Second that you need to go in and speak to him. The operation is risky Ken. All operations are risky. If you don't go in to speak to him, you might regret it."  
Ken said nothing. His mother kissed him on the cheek and went out, leaving Ken to keep staring at his Davis icons.  
* * * *  
"Matt, are you going to eat any of that?"  
"I'm not hungry," Matt said dully.  
"Matt, you need to eat."  
"I don't want anything."  
Mr Ishida frowned. The more he thought, the more he was beginning to think that Matt hadn't been eating much for a while now. His plate always seemed to be full or mostly full.  
"Matt, you need to keep your strength up," he said.  
"Why?" Matt asked "What am I going to do? Wheelchair racing?"  
"Matt..."  
"Just leave me alone," Matt said "I don't want anything to eat."  
He shoved his plate away and wheeled into his room. Mr Ishida stared after him, not sure what to do next. He was worrying about Matt. Ever since the earthquake he'd become so lifeless. It was like he'd given up. The only things he seemed to be hanging on for were TK and Tai.  
Mr Ishida sighed. Grabbing the phone, he dialled Tai's number. Maybe Tai could talk some sense into Matt.  
* * * *  
Tai arrived quite quickly after the phone call. He went straight into Matt's room and found him sitting staring out the window.  
"Hey."  
"Hey," Matt said "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you today."  
"No," Tai said "Your Dad called me. He sounded pretty worried about you."  
Matt scowled.  
"He doesn't need to worry," he said "I'm fine."  
Tai walked over.  
"Matt, he doesn't think you've been eating properly," he said "And I agree with him. When was the last time you ate a full meal?"  
"That's such a dumb question!" Matt snapped.  
"Which you aren't answering," Tai said "Matt, you're not anorexic are you?"  
"Of course not!" Matt snapped "Only girls get that!"  
"That's not true," Tai said "Anyone can get it. Matt, please. Why aren't you eating?"  
"I am eating!"  
Tai looked at him.  
"You look so thin," he said sadly "You've been feeling so thin too. I never...I should have thought."  
"Thought what? I'm all right!"  
Tai shook his head.  
"You're not," he said "Matt, you've got to eat. You can't get sick on me."  
"I'm not SICK!"  
"Then eat properly!"  
"You haven't even bothered to find out if I'm not eating properly!" Matt yelled "You're just assuming because Dad's worrying! Like that means anything, he's barely ever been around before to see me eat! I am not sick, I'm not anorexic and I don't need help! What I need is to be left alone!"  
"Matt, I'm your boyfriend!" Tai cried "I just want to help you!"  
"I don't want any help!"  
"Fine then!" Tai yelled "Be that way! If that's how you feel then...just be like that!"  
Turning, he stormed out of the room. Matt stared after him silently for a long while.  
* * * *  
Davis lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
"It's time now," his mother said gently "Now don't be scared Davis. You're in good hands."  
"Yeah, more's the pity," Jun joked weakly. She was looking scared "You...you have nice dreams, all right squirt?"  
Davis nodded.  
"I'll be okay," he said encouragingly "I'll be just fine!"  
He was looking around hopefully. Jun could see a crowd of his friends there but Davis didn't seem to want to see any of them. Jun guessed who he wanted.  
"I'm sorry squirt, he's not here," she said softly "But...I'm sure he'll come."  
"Who says I want him here?" Davis said, with no real fire in his voice.  
Jun squeezed his hand.  
"Stop being such a stubborn git," she said "We both know what you think of Ken Ichijouji."  
Davis blushed a little as the doctor came in.  
"See you later Jun," he said.  
"Yeah. See you squirt."  
* * * *  
Ken lay silently on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Davis would be going under the anaesthetic, right about now.  
Ken knew that he really should have gone but he couldn't face it. Couldn't face that look in Davis's eyes, couldn't face Davis's anger.  
"I'm sorry Davis," he whispered "I'm really sorry."  
He'd visit Davis after the operation. When Davis was better. Then they'd talk.  
And maybe Davis would forgive him.  
* * * *  
Sora looked at Tai. He was looking pale and mournful.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
Tai looked at her.  
"Nothing," he said.  
Sora poked him.  
"Hello Tai," she said "This is me, Sora Takenouchi, your best friend - or one of them anyway. So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to beat you up with my one hand like I could?"  
Tai smiled wanly at her.  
"Me and Matt have had a fight," he said "I....it was pretty big."  
"Oh boy," Sora said softly "What happened?"  
"I...he's not been eating properly," Tai said softly "I've been noticing vaguely for a while now but then his Dad called me saying he was worrying too. So I tried to talk to him about it but...well, he went all Matt-like. Got defensive and angry. So I got mad and I yelled at him and then it ended with me storming out and leaving him."  
"Oh Tai!" Sora said.  
"I know," Tai said "I should have tried harder. But I was just so mad! And...and so scared. I don't want to lose Matt, not after everything!"  
Sora sighed.  
"Don't worry," she said "I'm sure things'll work out."  
"Will they?" Tai said "I don't know."  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" Sora said "It's not that bad surely?"  
"Ever since this happened....ever since we started going out...it's just been so unreal," Tai said "We've never been able to do normal coupley things. I don't think...I mean, it's just been fighting all the way. Not with each other but just fighting! And I want to love him and be happy with him but everything's trying to stop us, even him! TK's sick and Matt's paralysed and he's getting sick...I just don't know if we can make it work!"  
He sniffed and swiped at his eyes. Sora put an arm round him.  
"Do you want me to talk to Matt?" she asked.  
"Do you think it would make a difference?"  
"Yes," Sora said firmly "I think it would. Do you want me to?"  
Tai gave her his happy-puppy look.  
"Yes! That would be brilliant!"  
"Then I'll try," Sora promised.  
She only hoped she could make a good difference to Matt's feelings. She knew that normally, Matt would never admit anything to her without long hours of encouragement but she knew that Matt was tired and everything had been strained recently. She hoped that only a little encouragement would get Matt to tell her exactly what was going on.  
Maybe.  
* * * *  
Ken was listening to his Walkman when his mother came in. She was looking odd.  
"Mum?" Ken said "Mum, what's wrong?"  
She looked at him.  
"Ken," she said "Ken, that was Jun Motomiya."  
"How's Davis?" Ken asked instantly.  
"The operation went okay," Mrs Ichijouji said. She was twisting her hands nervously "But...but afterwards..."  
"What? What?" Ken asked shrilly "He's okay isn't he?"  
"He's unconscious," Mrs Ichijouji said quietly "He's...Ken he's had an allergic reaction to the anaesthetic. We...we don't know..."  
"No," Ken said "No! Mum, I can't lose him, I can't lose Davis, not now, not after everything! Mum, I can't lose Davis!"  
He started to cry. Mrs Ichijouji hugged him awkwardly, wishing there was something she could do. Ken suddenly drew back.  
"We've got to go," he said "I...I have to see him! I've got to see him Momma!"  
He was using his baby name for her. Mrs Ichijouji paused.  
"Ken, I don't think that..."  
"Momma please! I have to go!"  
Mrs Ichijouji sighed.  
"All right sweetie," she said "I'll drive you down."  
* * * *  
Matt was sitting silently in TK's room, watching his brother dully. He wasn't thinking, wasn't even really seeing.  
"Matt?"  
"Sora," Matt said "You're not supposed to be in here."  
Sora sat down next to him.  
"I know," she said "But I got permission. I wanted to talk to you."  
"Why?"  
"I was talking to Tai earlier."  
Matt turned away.  
"Great."  
"Matt, what's wrong?" Sora asked.  
"Nothing! Just go away!"  
"Do you want to split up with Tai?"  
"No!" Matt cried, his face turning pale "God I don't want that."  
"Well then?"  
Matt hung his head.  
"I...It's just..."  
"Matt, if you explain, maybe I can help," Sora said "I am the Keeper of Love you know."  
"I don't want him to leave me," Matt whispered "I don't want to lose him."  
Sora said nothing, just waited. Matt clenched his fists on his lap.  
"I just want him to stay with me," he whispered "That's all."  
"Matt, I don't understand," Sora said softly "If you want him to stay with you, why are you fighting with him? Why are you shutting him out!"  
"I didn't want to fight with him!"  
Sora looked at him. Matt continued to stare at his hands..  
"Why would he stay with me?" he said "I'm not...not perfect. I'm paralysed. I can't walk. I can't....can't make love."  
Sora nodded, suddenly understanding. That was why Matt had been so frightened.  
"So is that why you stopped eating?"  
"Who says I did?"  
Sora said nothing. Matt slumped even more.  
"Yes," he whispered "I just wanted...wanted to be as good as possible. I don't want to lose Tai!"  
"Matt," Sora said "Tai loves you. Why would he want to leave you?"  
"Because I'm not perfect!" Matt cried.  
"You never were perfect," Sora pointed out "Nobody's perfect. Tai wouldn't want you perfect. Tai loves you because you're you, not because of your body or what you can do. And I'm sure you can make him happy without sleeping with him."  
Matt looked at her.  
"But I'm a bad person," he whispered "I'm a terrible, terrible person."  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
"Because I keep wishing it all on somebody else!" Matt cried "I wish someone else had been paralysed! I wish it wasn't TK who'd been hurt! I keep thinking about all the other people and wishing things had changed round so somebody else had been in our places! I even wish it on Tai, wish I'd been beneath him in the bath! I even wish it was Kari in TK's place! I love Tai and I'm wishing this stuff on him! And sometimes I wish that TK would just die and finish all the waiting! I want my own brother to die! I'm a bad person!"  
He started to cry. Sora sat there, watching him for a little while.  
"Matt," she said "You're not a bad person. I do the same thing. Everyone does it. It's only natural. Of course you wish it wasn't you, that it was anyone but you. I wish that it hadn't been Izzy under that fridge. I wish it hadn't been me who hurt my shoulder. And it's even more natural to think what you're thinking about TK. It's a strain and you're tired. Everyone thinks stuff like that when close friends or family are very ill with a lingering illness. But it doesn't make you a bad person! I know that Tai wouldn't be angry if he knew about this. And I know that he doesn't want to leave you."  
Matt stared at her.  
"You think so?"  
Sora nodded.  
"I know so," she said "If you talk about all of this stuff with him then everything will be fine. You have to talk to Tai, rather than try to solve everything yourself. Discuss this stuff with him and he'll be able to reassure you."  
Matt gave her a small smile. Sora was about to offer to find Tai when Tai arrived at the observation window. He was pale and beckoning to them. Leaving the room, they looked at Tai.  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked.  
"Davis," Tai said.  
"The operation?" Matt asked in a small voice.  
"That went okay," Tai said "But he's...he had an allergic reaction to the anaesthetic or something. I don't know. But he's unconscious and in a bad condition."  
"Is he....? Will he be okay?" Matt asked.  
"They don't know," Tai said.  
Matt hung his head.  
"Tai, I'm sorry."  
Tai dropped down and hugged him.  
"It's okay," he whispered "It's okay Matt, it's okay."  
Sora watched. Despite her fears about Davis, she felt a sort of calm. She'd kept her promise to Izzy. As far as she could see, Matt and Tai were solid - or they would be after Matt talked everything through with Tai. And now she knew that Izzy would be at peace with himself.  
* * * *  
Ken ignored everyone saying that he couldn't go into Davis's room and went in anyway. Davis looked almost as small as TK did in the bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines.  
"Davis!" Ken cried "Davy! Davy, I'm sorry!"  
He could hear people being angry outside but shut them all out. He took Davis's hand, squeezing it gently.  
"Davis, please wake up!" he said "Please. I'm so sorry about what I said. I...."  
He paused, staring at Davis's face.  
"Davis, I was wrong," he whispered "I do like you. I like you more than anything. You...you're funny and you're smart. You're not smart like Yolei and Izzy were but you're still smart. And you're my best friend. And...and I do want more but I was just too scared to admit it because it's not what everyone else is like. And everything was just so weird, it's taken me until now to get my head together! But I do like you and maybe I do love you but I don't know and I never will until you wake up and come back to me! Davis...Davy, please!"  
He started to cry, still holding tightly to Davis's hand.  
"Ken."  
It was Jun.  
"Come on Ken," she said gently "Come on. You're not supposed to be in here. I managed to get you some headway but you'll be in trouble if you stay in much longer. Come on."  
"He's going to wake up isn't he?" Ken said pleadingly "He will be fine?"  
"I hope so," Jun said quietly "I really, really hope so."  
She took his hand and pulled him to his feet. Ken let her lead him out of the room, wiping his tears away and praying.  
* * * *  
Tai and Matt were dividing their time between Davis and TK. It was tiring but Tai knew that it was important to Matt. Sora disappeared and returned with a 1kg bar of Dairy Milk chocolate which the Digidestined shared out. It wasn't shared out very equally, it was more a 'reach out and break off a chunk when you feel like it' sharing but everyone was fairly content. Ken didn't eat any. He looked like he was going to be sick and kept whispering to himself, running his fingers through his hair. Matt ate a liberal helping of chocolate, much to Tai's relief. Whatever Sora had said, it had obviously worked.  
"Tai, can we go back to TK now?" he asked after a little while.  
Tai nodded.  
"See you later," Sora said, waving at them.  
Everyone else waved their own goodbyes as Matt and Tai went off.  
Nothing had changed while they'd been gone. Matt stared at TK.  
"Tai," he said "We...we need to talk."  
Tai nodded. He listened as Matt blurted everything out.  
"Oh Matt," he said "Matt, I would never, ever leave because of any of those things. I love you!"  
He hugged Matt tightly.  
"I know it hurts," he whispered "But I want to help you. I want to help you with everything that you're going through. I don't want you to think you're alone. Ever. Because you're not. And you never will be."  
Matt smiled.  
"Thanks Tai," he said "Thank you. I love you."  
A movement caught the corner of his eye. He saw Tai freeze and knew he'd seen it too.  
"Did...did he just move then?" he whispered.  
Matt turned round. TK's body, still for so long, shifted again. Just slightly but...  
"TK? TK!" Matt said grabbing his brother's hand "TK! Come on TK baby, open your eyes for me. Come on. Come on. Open your eyes."  
TK's eyelids flickered, then opened. They slowly turned to Matt's face.  
"M-M-Matt?" he whispered, his voice hoarse "Matt?"  
* * * *  
Ken was half dozing when Jun shook him. They were all down in a private waiting room, quite a way away from Davis's room. He'd propped his leg on one uncomfy grey chair and had sat in another uncomfy grey chair. Somehow, he'd dozed off though he wasn't entirely sure how considering the comfiness of the grey chairs.  
"Ken? Ken wake up."  
Ken looked at her. He was stiff and uncomfortable and his leg was itching.  
"Ow," he said "What?"  
"I want to talk to you," Jun said.  
"About what?" Ken asked.  
"Davis."  
Ken swallowed.  
"He really likes you Ken," Jun said "You know that, don't you?"  
Ken nodded.  
"Do you like him?"  
Ken nodded.  
"But you didn't tell him that."  
Ken gulped. Then he told Jun everything that had happened between himself and Davis. Jun listened.  
"You are a moron," she told him.  
"Oh you think I don't know that?" Ken snapped at her "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I just...I just want him back. That's all."  
Jun's face softened.  
"I know," she said "I know you want him back. We all do."  
"I just wish I'd realised sooner," Ken said "Then he'd never have been so angry with me. I'd never have hurt him like I did."  
Jun gave him a hug.  
"It's all right," she said "Don't worry."  
Ken smiled at her.  
"Do you think he'll forgive me?"  
"I know he will," Jun said "He's been soft over you for so long. Just give him a puppy dog stare and he'll melt."  
"I don't have a puppy dog stare," Ken said.  
"That's not how Davis tells it!" Jun said "He says - Mum!"  
Mr and Mrs Motomiya had just walked into the waiting room.  
"Mum, how's..." Jun's voice trailed off. Ken looked at Mrs Motomiya's face. It was tear-streaked.  
"Mum?" Jun said in a tiny voice "Is Davis...?"  
Mrs Motomiya gave a sob.  
"We're sorry Jun," Mr Motomiya said softly "But Davis...he's dead."  
Ken stared at him. Jun threw herself into her parents arms and started to cry. Ken just sat there, completely numb. Davis...oh no. No.  
"Davis, no," he whispered "Davis, come back! I'm sorry Davis, I'm sorry!"  
He couldn't cry. He couldn't even feel anything any more. He just sat there, staring at his plaster cast where Davis had signed it.  
"Davis..."  
Then he slid off his chairs onto the floor.  
"No!" he cried "No! Not again! Davis! Davis!"  
Then he started to cry.  
* * * *  
"TK! My baby!"  
Mrs Takaishi threw herself at TK and hugged him.  
"You're spilling my jelly," TK said, hugging her back.  
Matt looked at his little brother. He looked tired and a little strange. The doctors had warned them that TK would have bad memory lapses, probably for the rest of his life. There might be other damage. TK's personality might have changed somewhat. But he was awake and alive and he was TK.  
"I'm so glad you're awake!" Mrs Takaishi was saying.  
"Me too," TK said.  
Matt smiled and gripped Tai's hand. Tai grinned.  
"Kari's going to be so pleased," he said "She's been so worried about you."  
"Kari!" TK said "I forgot to ask! Is everyone okay?"  
Tai looked at Matt, then at the adults.  
"TK," he said "Not everybody's okay."  
"Is anyone...?"  
"Izzy and Yolei," Tai said, very softly and gently "They're both..."  
TK dropped his spoon into his red jelly. Tears welled up in his eyes. Mrs Takaishi hugged him.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart," she whispered.  
Matt looked away, not wanting to see his brother crying. Glancing out of the observation window, he saw Jun standing there. Jun looking...  
Matt poked Tai in the side and pointed. Tai went out of the room. Matt watched him talking to Jun. He saw Tai go white and stare at Jun who hung her head to hide the tears that were falling down her face. And Matt knew what had happened.  
"Dad. Mum. TK," he said quietly "I think there's some more bad news."  
They all looked at the window. Tai opened the door and looked at them.  
"Davis," he said flatly "He's gone."  
TK's sobs got more violent. Matt stared at Tai silently. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't fair. Davis had survived! How could he be dead now? And TK had just woken up and now Davis....it wasn't fair!  
"Matt can you come and help?" Tai asked "Ken's crying on the floor and Jun doesn't know what to do with him."  
Matt nodded. He gave TK a reassuring smile then wheeled over to Tai. They went straight to the waiting room with Jun.  
Ken was huddled up on floor. Tears were falling down his face and hitting the floor with small splashes. He was shaking.  
"Ken?" Tai said, kneeling beside him.  
"Davis!" Ken sobbed "Tai, make him come back! I can't have lost him! I can't! I want Davis!"  
"He's gone Ken," Tai said softly.  
"No!" Ken cried "He can't be! Like my brother! Like Wormmon! Like Izzy! Like Yolei! Everyone keeps leaving me! Why? Why?"  
Tai said nothing. He wasn't sure how to handle Ken. He seen people upset but not like this.  
"Ken," Matt said "Ken."  
Ken looked at him.  
"It's my fault!" he wailed "It's all my fault! It's always my fault! I wished my brother away and he left! I was the one who hurt Wormmon! And if I'd only told Davis how I really felt and hadn't been such a fool then he might have been able to stay alive! He'd have had a reason to hang on! And now I've lost him forever!"  
"Ken, come here," Matt ordered.  
Tai sort of pushed Ken up so Ken's head was in Matt's lap. Matt began to stroke Ken's hair gently.  
"It's not your fault Ken," he said "It's not your fault. It never has been."  
"But he's dead," Ken croaked "He died angry with me. He never heard me apologise. He never said goodbye."  
His voice rose in another wail.  
"I should have come when I knew he was going under for the operation!" he wailed "If I'd come then, I'd have been able to apologise! We'd have been friends!"  
"Ken," Matt said softly "TK's woken up."  
Ken looked at him, startled. His hair was glued to the sides of his face and his face was streaked with tears.  
"He's awake?" he said.  
Matt nodded.  
"And you know one of the first things he said to me when he woke up? 'I'm real sorry about your legs Matt'. That was before I'd told him, or before he could possibly have seen. So you see he must have heard me when I was talking to him, even though he was unconscious. So Davis probably heard you talking to him when you rushed in before. He'll have heard you, whatever you said."  
"Really?" Ken said.  
Matt nodded.  
"Really," he said "Davis will have known."  
Ken swallowed. He began to cry again. But this time it was more normal, less scary. Matt pressed his hand against Ken's head, letting him sob into Matt's lap. Tai wriggled up beside him and hugged both of them. Jun just stood, watching. They sat like that for a long time.  
* * * *  
"I hate funerals," TK said.  
"This is the first one you've ever been to," Matt pointed out.  
"I intend it to be my last," TK said flatly.  
Matt looked at the grave. Ken was still standing beside it with the Motomiyas, staring at the earth.  
"I can't understand how Davis can be under there," TK said "He...he just can't be."  
Matt wished he could give his brother a hug. Sora seemed to understand and hugged TK for him. Tai put his hand on Matt's shoulder and squeezed it.  
"Should someone go and talk to Ken?" Iori asked in a small voice.  
"No," Sora said "Leave him for a while."  
* * * *  
Ken looked at the grave. He was remembering a talk they'd had about heaven once. Davis was completely certain that it was a great big soccer field where you played soccer all the time until you were tired, then had a rest and ate all the best junk food and never had to worry about school. Ken had thought that Davis was crazy.  
"See you Davis," he whispered "Enjoy the big soccer field in the sky."  
He paused.  
"Wait for me."  
He rubbed his face. He knew that a part of him would always regret his failure to realise how he really felt about Davis until it was too late. At the moment, that part was huge and painful but he knew the pain would lesson. He knew that one day he'd be at peace.  
"Bye."  
He got to his feet and looked over to the other Digidestined. They were standing close together. Seeing him looking at them, Matt beckoned him over. Ken slowly approached the group. For a strange second he thought that there was no place for him. Then Sora hugged him and Joe patted his shoulder and Kari gave him a thin smile and he knew that even without Davis, he still had his place.  
"Can we go?" he asked softly "I don't like it here."  
"We can go," Tai said instantly "Is that okay with everyone?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Then lets go," Tai said.  
Ken glanced over his shoulder one last time and then they set off, making their way through the tombstones, out of the graveyard and towards the Motomiya apartment.  
  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
